1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device which performs an active operation.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device generates an active command for an active operation, a precharge command for a precharge operation, a read command for a read operation, and a write command for a write operation, by decoding a command inputted from an exterior.
If the active operation is performed, a word line is activated, and the data stored in cells are loaded on bit lines. Data transmission between the bit lines and input/output lines is performed by a read command or a write command. In the case where the active operation, the read operation, and the write operation are performed with data loaded on bit lines and input/output lines, a mis-operation may result. Thus, a precharge operation for precharging the bit lines and the input/output lines to a predetermined voltage level should be performed.